Extraña
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Mimi se siente la chica rara. No tiene un tipo, ni le gusta una cara bonita y el sexo no es algo que le llame la atención. Es especial, la singular, un ejemplar único de su especie. Pero está Yamato. Y está Taichi. Y de repente, ya no le importa ser esa chica extraña. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual para el Foro Proyecto 1-8


_¡Buenas, buenas!_

 _Esté fic participa en la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Respondiendo a la combinación: 23, Yamato x Mimi / Mimi x Taichi, demisexualidad_

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo y sus personajes son de Toei.**

* * *

 **Extraña**

* * *

 **I**

—¿Lo vistes?

—¡Claro que lo vi! ¡Está para comérselo!

—¡Mira ese cuerpo!

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Calla! Está viendo para acá.

Mimi inhalo profundo, escuchando un par de risitas molestas a su espalda. Observó la hora en su teléfono, Taichi llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso, sin reportarse, y ella no era exactamente la clase de chica que se quedaba esperando con paciencia.

Tampoco ayudaba el grupito de chicas a su espalda, quienes llevaban todo ese rato observando y piropeando a cuanto hombre pasaba cerca de ellas. Le molestaba su actitud bulliciosa y desvergonzada, pero sobre todo le incomodaba sus comentarios subidos de tono. ¿La verdad? Mimi sabía apreciar la belleza de una persona, ella misma se consideraba una joven guapa y a la moda, pero nunca se había sentido atraída por el físico de cualquier desconocido como esas colegialas. Y eso la hacía sentirse distinta, fuera de lugar. Como sí se estuviera perdiendo de algo importante.

Volvió a suspirar cansinamente, observando nuevamente la pantalla de su celular. Las muchachas detrás de ella volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y risas tontas que pretendían ser graciosas y coquetas, pero que no eran más que una molestia. Estaba por voltearse y pedirles que se comportaran, cuando diviso a Taichi correr hacia ella, aún con su uniforme de futbol y el brazo extendido, haciéndole señas.

— ¡Pero que papacito! —escucho decir a una de las muchachas.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero mira ese cuerpo! ¡Está todo definido!

—¡Y parece que es futbolista! —dijo una tercera —¡Y a mí que me encantan los deportistas!

Eso era suficiente para ella, se puso de pie de golpe y se dispuso a interceptar a Taichi, antes de que terminara por soltarles su mejor repertorio de insultos.

—¡Mimi-chan! —exclamo el chico a modo de saludo, alcanzándola.

— Te tardaste — refunfuño, molesta.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento — dijo, llevándose la mano al cabello y despeinándolo —. Se me hizo tarde en el entrenamiento, y bueno, perdí el metro de las cinco y tuve que esperar por el siguiente.

Mimi lo observo detalladamente, incomoda. Aún sentía la mirada de las colegialas en su espalda, intentando quizás traspasarla para poder seguir admirando a Taichi como sí se tratase de una obra de arte. No, más bien como sí se tratase de un trozo de carne el cual estaban deseosas de devorar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento, así que, tomando el brazo de _su mejor amigo_ , lo insto a que la siguiera. No quería pensar en ello, ni en el trozo de carne en el que se había convertido Taichi ante los ojos de aquellas muchachas y mucho menos en lo incomoda que le hacían sentir.

— Mejor vámonos, o siento que terminaras siendo secuestrado.

— ¿Ah?

— Nada, solo vamos por ese helado que me prometiste ¿sí? — dijo, sujetando su brazo y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Claro!

Mientras caminaba, Mimi mantuvo la mirada baja.

Taichi era guapo, ella se podía dar cuenta de ello. Alto, atlético, con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa contagiosa. Sin embargo, ella nunca se había sentido atraída hacia él, ni a ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos a ninguno de los chicos de su entorno, por muy atractivos que fueran. Mucho menos entendía como los chicos de su instituto se dirigían a ella con misivas de amor o invitaciones a salir, aunque le agradaban estas situaciones, no podía evitar pensar _por qué_ , ellos no la conocían siquiera. Se sentía extraña, pero ella no pensaba que el físico fuera suficiente para sentirse _atraído_ hacia alguien más. Debía haber algo más, algo mucho más fuerte. _Sentimientos_ de verdad.

— ¡Hey! Esta distraída —pregunto Taichi, captando su atención —¿Estas bien?

—¡Disculpa! Ando pensando tonterías — dijo, sonriéndole como toda respuesta.

No, sí alguna vez estaba con alguien (y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar eso), no sería por el físico. Le dirigió una mirada a Taichi, a sus brazos enlazados, y supo que, aunque Taichi fuera atractivo, lo que a ella le gustaba de él no era su físico, era algo más. Más fuerte, más etéreo.

 **II**

— " _Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart? I'm gazing from the distance and I feel everything pass through me. I can't be alone right now"_

Escuchaba la respiración acompasada de sus compañeros, la suave melodía de la guitarra de Yamato y el latido de su propio corazón palpitante. Cerro los ojos y se acercó al micrófono, sus manos acariciaron el artefacto para luego viajar a su pecho, donde cayeron con suavidad.

— " _Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart? I'm lost in a deep winter sleep. I can't seem to find my way out alone. Can you wake me?"_

Lentamente, la melodía se perdió, siendo reemplazada por los aplausos de su reducido público. Sora le dedico una sonrisa desde la parte detrás del salón, alzando los pulgares, Takeru fue el último en dejar de aplaudir, mientras que el resto de la banda de Yamato se acercaba a ella para felicitarla.

— ¡Excelente, Mimi-san! —exclamo el baterista, acercándosele.

— ¡Tienes una voz increíble! —dijo el vocalista — Yamato, no se equivocó al recomendarte.

Ella les sonrío a cambio, satisfecha por su actuación.

—Gracias, muchachos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó una voz detrás de sí, captando la atención del grupo —¿Qué les parece?

—¡Mimi es perfecta! —dijo uno de los muchachos, acercándose a Mimi y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros —Es la voz femenina que necesitamos para _esa_ canción.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió otro de los integrantes de la banda —. Con ella ganaremos el concurso de bandas del próximo mes.

—Bien, al parecer ya está decidido —dijo Yamato, sonriendo discretamente y acercándose hacia sus compañeros—. Sí no te molesta, mañana podemos revisar la canción y ensayarla al salir del instituto.

—Me parece perfecto, Yamato-chan.

Entonces le sonrió, adelantándose y arrastrando consigo a los miembros de su banda y a un Takeru que cerraba el paso. Dejándola con Sora, quién se había acercado hasta ella para felicitarla, pero cuyos ojos persiguieron a Yamato hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Se te cae la baba —le puyo Mimi, alzando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona a Sora.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al instante, riendo disimuladamente.

—No puedo evitarlo —confeso, llevándose las manos a la espalda mientras esperaba que Mimi terminará de acomodar su cartera —. Yamato no pasa desapercibido.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto, llevándose la cartera al hombro y dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad a su amiga —No puedo negar que se ha vuelto todo un galán, ¿pero realmente te gusta? Físicamente, digo.

—Sí —admitió su amiga, caminando a su lado —. Es difícil que no te guste, más sí lo llegas a conocer; aun así, sin conocerle, tiene a casi la mitad de las chicas del instituto detrás de él.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, a mí el físico no me atrae —confeso.

—¿Ah no? Debes tener, aunque sea, un tipo de hombre que te guste —dijo Sora, sin dejar de sonreírle —. ¡Ya sé! Sí no te gustan rubios como Yamato, capaz que te gustan morenos o castaños. O como este actor norteamericano, ya va, déjame recordar cómo se llamaba… ¡Ian! ¡Sí, Ian!

—No, yo no tengo ningún tipo —admitió, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de parte de la pelirroja — ¿Qué?

Sora se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—Nada, solo que es raro que no tengas alguna preferencia con respecto a chicos —le miró con curiosidad —¿O será que te gustan las chicas? A decir verdad, nunca te he escuchado hablar de chicos y eso que tienes varios pretendientes.

—¡No es eso! —exclamo, apretando los labios — Solo no me gusta, no tengo ningún tipo. Ni chicas, ni chicos.

Y tras decir eso, se adelantó. Aquella conversación comenzaba a adentrarse en aguas turbulentas.

 **III**

—Dicen que está saliendo con Ishida.

—Pero sí yo la vi en estos días con Yagami, iban con los brazos entrelazados. Se veían muy bien juntos.

—¡Tachikawa es tan guapa! ¡Y Yagami! ¿Te lo imaginas? Serían una pareja de ensueño.

—Pues yo prefiero a Ishida. Mejor así, espero que Tachikawa este saliendo con Yagami, y deje al buenote de Ishida para mí.

Mimi no pudo evitar escucharlas a sus compañeras de clases, a escondida, tras la puerta del cubículo del baño con las piernas recogida y sentada sobre la tapa del váter. Frunció el ceño y no salió hasta que escuchó como cerraban sus compactos, guardaban sus pintalabios y salían entre risas y murmullos del baño. Cuando por fin pudo plantar los pies en el suelo frente al lavabo, dejó que el agua del grifo corriera mientras se lavaba las manos y su reflejo le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo.

Comenzaba a cansarse de las insinuaciones y cuchicheos, de los grupitos de chicas que lo único que hacían era hacerla sentir cada vez más extraña, fuera de lugar. ¿Es qué ella no podía ser amiga de un chico guapo sin que se le emparejara? ¿O es que era una regla no dicha que toda colegiala debía caer rendida a los pies de los galanes del instituto? Se sentía un bicho raro, el espécimen perdido en su clase.

Ella simplemente no podía sentirse atraída por una cara bonita, por ninguna cara, a decir verdad.

Y ya no solo eran sus compañeras de clases, también eran sus amigas. Miyako se pasaba todo el día hablando de chicos o de sexo, le encantaba sacar el tema e incomodarla hasta el cansancio. Sora, quién ahora dudaba de su sexualidad, le hacía preguntas al respecto sobre _aquella chica_ o _ese chico_. Mientras que Hikari, la agobiaba con preguntas subidas de tono, asumiendo que poseía una experiencia de la cual realmente carecía. Definitivamente, comenzaba a sentirse como un ente de otro mundo, el cual no solo no se sentía atraída por lo mejor que ambos sexos podían ofrecerle, sino que de vez en cuando, pensaba que carecía de sexualidad alguna.

Se lavó la cara, intentando despejar su mente. Tomó su cartera y se dispuso olvidar todo aquello que la abrumaba, pero al salir del baño se tropezó con un muro que la hizo tambalear. Y hubiera caído sino fuera por aquella mano desconocida que la atrapo antes de que terminara con su trasero en el suelo. Sus ojos subieron desde la mano que la retenía, por un brazo, hasta llegar a un par de ojos azules que la miraban interrogante. No, no había sido un muro, se había tropezado con Yamato.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi-san? —preguntó —Pareces distraída.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

—Nada de que preocuparse —dijo, esperando que sus palabras no se escucharán tan falsas como le habían sonado a ella.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —inquirió el chico, con la seriedad gravada en cada una de sus facciones.

—¡No! —exclamó, apretando su cartera —Son tonterías.

Yamato frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y en un movimiento rápido atrapo su muñeca, y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta del instituto.

—¡Yamato-san!

—Nada de lo que te agobié puede ser una tontería, Mimi-san —dijo, sin disminuir el paso —. Vamos, demos una vuelta y háblame de ello.

 **IV**

Mimi no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la angustiaba toda aquella situación hasta que Yamato la llevó a aquel templo. Sentados en los jardines, oculto a la vista de los visitantes, se quebró y de repente las palabras se desbordaron fuera de ella, todas sus preocupaciones y maquinaciones, esa sensación de que no encajaba, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no era más que el bicho raro de la manada.

Yamato la escuchó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en los cerezos que comenzaban a florear. Cuando terminó, Mimi se dio cuenta de las lágrimas recorrían silenciosas su rostro.

—¿Vistes? No son más que tonterías —dijo, secándose las lágrimas con toda la discreción que podía.

—No, no son tonterías, Mimi-chan.

Ella bajo la mirada, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo. Ahora no solo se sentía agobiada por _su incapacidad de sentir atracción_ hacía cualquier persona en ese universo, sino avergonzada. Dudaba que podría volver a mirar a Yamato nuevamente a los ojos, no después de tamaña confesión.

De repente, sintió la mano de Yamato sobre su cabeza, acariciándola como sí se tratase de una niña pequeña. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules del chico fijos en ella.

—No dejes que los demás te digan que es _lo normal_ —dijo —. Sí no te gustan las chicas, sí no te gustan los chicos, sí crees que el atractivo no proviene de lo físico, sí crees que el sexo no es lo primero, no dejes que alguien más te juzgue por ello. No tienes que ser como los demás, solo debes ser como tú.

—Pero… — comenzó, había algo más, algo que le agobiaba más que cualquier cosa: —Pero yo quiero poder enamorarme, yo quiero saber lo que es amar. Y sí no me siento atraída por nadie, ¿cómo podré hacerlo?

Yamato le sonrió, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

—Mimi, el amor no tiene nada que ver con la _atracción o el sexo_ , va más allá de eso.

Y algo muy dentro de ella se removió cuando le escuchó.

 **V**

A pesar del consejo de Yamato, no podía simplemente borrar todas sus inseguridades. Mucho menos, cuando ni siquiera sus amigas más cercanas lograban entenderla.

Cerro los ojos, recordando como Miyako le había dicho: _"Sí eres rara, Mimi"_ , cuando le había pedido que cambiaran de tema, cuando sus comentarios sobre _sexo_ comenzaron a incomodarla nuevamente. Sabía que no lo había hecho apropósito, pero no pudo evitar dejar caer los hombros derrotada y escuchar en silencio el parloteo de su amiga, sin ánimos de nada más.

Así que apenas pudo, se zafó de su compañía y se dirigió a su casa caminando, sin importarle las nubes grises que comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo. Aunque las palabras de Yamato habían sido un bálsamo, el efecto de estas comenzaba a disiparse y ella volvía a sentirse _la chica rara_ , la única de sus compañeras que no disfrutaba de los placeres del sexo ni se recreaba apreciando el sexo opuesto (o su mismo sexo, en todo caso).

La lluvia la encontró sentada en un columpio de un parque cercano a sus residencias, con la mente perdida en aquellas cavilaciones y la sensación de ser un caso único, un espécimen para que la ciencia estudiará. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando protegerse de la lluvia y aferrándose a las palabras de Yamato, cuando sintió que alguien posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Al alzar los ojos, se encontró con un empapado Taichi que la miraba con preocupación y algo más brillando en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi? —preguntó, intentando protegerla de la lluvia con su presencia.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la castaña, removiendo todo en su interior.

—Sintiéndome extraña —confesó, a lo que Taichi alzó la ceja sin entenderla —. Taichi-kun, no quiero ser un bicho raro, no quiero no poder amar.

El castaño le sonrío con cariño, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—No eres ningún bicho raro—explicó, llevando su mano hacia su mejilla —. Especial, singular, pero ningún bicho raro.

—Especial, singular, todo es lo mismo. Soy diferente.

—No, no lo eres.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Taichi —se quejó, sintiendo como el castaño le acariciaba el rostro con su dedo pulgar.

—No, no lo hago —admitió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que ella posará los ojos en él —. Solo sé, que especial o diferente, a mí me gusta estar contigo, Mimi. Me gusta tú sonrisa, me gusta cuando te quejas o me arrastras hacía el fin del mundo, o cuando tú risa capta la atención de todos a tú alrededor. O simplemente, cuando te da por llorar bajo la lluvia. Me gustas, tal cual eres.

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. De repente, ya no le importaba la lluvia, el mundo o sus cavilaciones.

—Taichi… —susurro.

El castaño detuvo su caricia y se llevó la mano a la nuca, despeinándose el ya de por sí rebelde y empapado cabello, se puso de pie como sí el peso de sus palabras le hubiera golpeado, alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

—Oh vaya… —dijo, completamente sonrojado —No esperaba decirte algo así, bueno… Sí, pero no así. O… espera, olvida lo que dije. No, no lo olvides. Yo…

Mimi dejó escapar una carcajada que por un instante opacó el sonido de la lluvia. Sintiendo como algo en su interior ardía, se inflaba y la llenaba de una calidez que avivaba su espíritu. Se impulsó con las puntas de sus pies y se lanzó sobre Taichi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro.

—Me gustas, Mimi.

Ella asintió, ahogando una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

—Tú no me gustas —confesó, sintiendo como Taichi se tensaba bajo su abrazo, a lo que ella se apresuró a apegarse más a su cuerpo —. Sin embargo, te quiero Taichi. Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar, y no, no como amigos.

—¿Mimi? —inquirió el chico, sin llegar a entenderla.

—Soy rara. No tengo un tipo, ni un gusto en específico. No me atraen los chicos, ni las chicas, y me incomoda hablar de sexo —dijo, intentando explicar lo que ella aún no podía entender —. Pero _te quiero_ , te quiero, y no me importa nada de eso sí puedo estar contigo. _Porque eres tú, Taichi_ , y el amor va más allá de eso. Y tú siempre has estado ahí, mostrándome el gran corazón que tienes.

Él chico sonrío para sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

— _Te quiero, Mimi-chan_.

— _Te quiero, Taichi-kun._

 **VI**

Habían ganado el concurso de bandas, gracias a ella, a su voz, o al menos eso era lo que decían los muchachos de la banda de Yamato. Ella se reía, aplaudía y brindaba en compañía del grupo y sus amigos, y de vez en cuando sentía la mano de Taichi rodearle la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, y extrañamente aquellos toques no la incomodaban. Al contrario, le gustaban.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se coló al balcón donde Yamato fumaba su segundo cigarrillo aquella noche. Mimi enredo sus manos en la baranda, dirigió una mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y se puso de puntillas, como sí con ese simple gesto pudiera impulsarse hacia aquel mar de estrellas.

—Vi que ahora estás con Tai —dijo Yamato, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella asintió, realmente no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por Taichi.

—Algo así.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ella admirando las estrellas y él exhalando volutas de humo.

—Tenías razón, Yamato —comentó, rompiendo el silencio —. La atracción física no es necesaria para amar, lo importante son los lazos que se forjen entre dos personas.

Él no contestó.

—Taichi siempre ha estado conmigo. Desde que lo conozco, él siempre me ha regalado la mejor de sus sonrisas, me ha apoyado cuando lo he necesitado y cuando no, también. Es una persona con el corazón demasiado grande, radiante, como el mismo sol. Y siempre me ha gustado su luz, no de una forma física. No, no es algo físico, es algo del corazón —explicó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Yamato sonrío de medio lado, tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo al vacío.

—Me alegro por ustedes dos —dijo, y a pesar de lo bruscas de sus palabras lo decía con sinceridad. Mimi podía verlo —. Me alegro por ti, Mimi.

Ella asintió, desviando su vista hacia él.

—Tú también me gustas, Yamato-chan —admitió, acercándose hacia él —. Me gusta por lo que tienes aquí —dijo, llevando su mano hacia el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón.

Yamato atrapó su mano contra su pecho.

—Tú me dijiste, que el amor va más allá de lo atracción o del sexo, y yo creo firmemente en ello.

—Mimi…

— _Te quiero, Yamato-chan_. Te quiero por lo que eres, por esos sentimientos que te hacen especial.

Y sin agregar nada más, se puso de puntillas y deposito un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

—Pero también _quiero a Taichi_ , por lo mismo, por ese corazón de león que me ha cautivado —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás —. Te quiero, Yamato. No lo olvides.

Y sin decir nada más, lo dejo. Llevándose todos sus sentimientos antes de que terminara por lastimar a alguien que no se lo merecía.

Ella era una chica rara, extraña, un ejemplar único de su especie. Alguien que se agobiaba con el sexo, que no tenía un tipo, que no creía en el atractivo físico. Una mujer que amaba con el alma, con el corazón, que se fijaba en lo que estaba más debajo de lo que sus ojos podían ver. Alguien que se había enamorado de dos.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora._**

 _Cuando estuve leyendo sobre la Demisexualidad, me llamó la atención que recalcaban el hecho que la persona demisexual, se siente excluida y extraña por carecer de una atracción fisica, aunque está surgiera cuando desarrollaba una conexión con su pareja. En este fic quise mostrar eso, esa situación, ese sentimiento de no formar parte de la normalidad. A la vez, intenté entrever un futuro triangulo amoroso, el cual me hubiera gustado explorar más pero que sentía tendría que extenderme a un par de capítulos más, y según las reglas esté fic debía ser un one short._

 _La canción que canta Mimi es Winter Sleep de Olivia, de la banda sonora de Nana. Y el actor norteamericano que hace referencia Sora no es otro que Ian Somerhalder, el amor de mí vida._

 _Espero que les gustará. Saludos y abrazos._


End file.
